Loving You
by Total Taiora
Summary: Some cursing at the end... it is a Taiora. I won't curse in any other fics besides for this. Sora dates Matt but Tai likes Sora.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I never want to.  
  
This has some cursing in the end so beware and if you want to flame me go on, just not for cursing.  
  
Sora!" Taichi Kamiya said running up to a red head girl. "Sora, what's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing," the girl replied stiffly, "leave me alone, Tai. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"What did I do?" Taichi asked, "The guys were just joking with you, they didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to be so sensitive, Sora."  
  
"Sensitive?" Sora screamed, "I'm not being sensitive, you are being insensitive."  
  
Taichi frowned slightly and considered, "All right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be." He apologized and offered his hand to shake, "We are still friends... Right?"  
  
The girl sighed, that was the problem with Taichi, he gave up too easily, "All right, I'm not mad at you." She sighed sadly again, she knew Taichi was right. She was being sensitive lately. The problem with that was she didn't know what was the problem.  
  
The boy, Taichi, smiled and hugged her loosely. "I know, Sora. You don't know either. It's okay. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Sora stared at her best friend; he always seemed to know. He always knew what was wrong and yet, he pretended to be clueless. "I'm sorry Tai, I don't know what got into me."  
  
"I know what's wrong!" Taichi said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sora asked uninterestedly. She was used to Taichi's wacky ideas; he always came up with the weirdest things.  
  
"You want a boyfriend." Taichi said confidently. "You are lonely, some girl told me that at this time of the age, girls want a boyfriend."  
  
Sora fell down. "Tai!" she laughed, "She probably said that so she could date you."  
  
Taichi looked disgusted, "Eww, she is weird."  
  
"Don't be so immature, Tai." Sora said still laughing, "Some day you'll fall in love and you wouldn't think so anymore."  
  
Taichi smiled, "I don't think so."  
  
"We'll see." Sora said, "if you fall in love by the end of the next year, you owe me fifty dollars."  
  
"And if I don' t you'll owe me fifty dollars." Taichi replied. "Anyway, I know you'll like this guy that you'll probably like, he's nice."  
  
"I told you, Tai, I'm not desperately in need of love." Sora protested, "Just drop the subject."  
  
"Forget it, Sora," Taichi said as he saw a guy, "Here he is now."  
  
"Hi Tai," a guy with spiky red hair came, "how's it going?"  
  
"Hey Izzy, my man," Taichi said giving the guy a slap on the shoulder, "what's up?"  
  
Sora stared, this is the great guy I'm supposed to fall in love with, she thought, and he's shorter than I am! "Hi," she said simply, "nice to meet you, I have to go."  
  
As she was about to leave she felt Taichi grab her around the waist and pull her tightly towards him. "You aren't getting away that easily, Sora Tachenuchi." He whispered softly in her ear from behind her. People passing might have thought they were a couple from how they were positioned together but to Taichi and Sora, it was simply a friendly position.  
  
"Tai," Sora said exasperatedly  
  
"Yes?" Taichi said innocently from behind her. He suddenly released her and laughed.  
  
"Mind if someone cool joins this little talk?" a male voice asked from behind both of them.  
  
Sora recognized the voice immediately; it was the famous singer, Matt Ishida! She twirled around to face the singer. She was awed by his appearance; he was talking to her. "Hi..." she said shyly.  
  
Taichi wasn't impressed, "Hey Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sora was in shock, "Tai, you personally know him?"  
  
"Yea," Taichi replied, "so what?"  
  
"You know Matt Ishida, the rock star, and you never bothered to tell me?" Sora shrieked.  
  
"So?" Taichi said looking mad.  
  
"Come on babe." Matt said to Sora.  
  
Sora could have fainted on the spot; he called her a babe! She forgot all about Tai and walked away with Matt.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
The moment that Sora walked away from me, I felt different. All I knew was that Sora and Matt was not a good thing. They did not fit; Matt was only using her. She was like the flavor of the day; he didn't like her for her personality like how he should but only for her looks. He would pretend to like her but then he would use her for all she had and dump her. Just like that, no pressure... For him, that is.  
  
All I saw was how Sora stared at him and how awed she was with him. Before, I would have thought that it was a good idea for her to like a guy, but liking Matt was a whole different story. Matt liked to play the field, he didn't stay tied down to one relationship, like how I know Sora would have liked, but he dated many at the same time.  
  
What I don't understand is the feeling that I have for her that is beyond friendship. It was beyond and more intense than any feeling I've ever known in my life. I would risk anything to make her happy, I would kill myself if I ever hurt her in anyway. I love her like how a brother loves his sister. If I could have one chance to make her happy, I would. Even if it meant eternal suffering for me. She might think right now that Matt is perfect, but later she will see. I want to make her happy... but do I really care for her, or is this just a jealousy thing. Is love real or is it just imagined... there were so many questions. Someday, I'll answer them all.  
  
End of POV  
  
While Taichi thought about his personal life in the lunchroom, what he didn't know was that Matt wasn't the only guy that girls swoon over daily. Many girls were thinking about him, Taichi Kamiya, that name was mentioned a lot more than a few times during the school day.  
  
Girls were starting to sit next to him already. They filled around him trying to get his attention. Taichi was a trophy, hard to get but valued by many. Some girls were so obsessed that they went to school just to see him. Taichi was a sports star, he could play many sports with perfection.  
  
Some say that jocks are always mindless, dumb, and insensitive. This cannot be said about Taichi, he was nice to everyone. He didn't gloat about much. He also got good grades and even the teachers loved to have him as a student.  
  
Taichi was oblivious to all the popularity he had though. It had never entered his mind that the girls sat next to him and giggled when he walked by was because of him. The only one in which he paid attention to was Sora. The name itself meant heaven, but combined with Sora herself was beyond anything Taichi could comprehend with.  
  
Every person, no matter who they were or how many people they were admired by always have a person they admire. The person Taichi admired was Sora. He admired how she could love without thought to anyone else, how she could think about others before herself. Although, everyone agreed that they wouldn't be anything without Taichi, Taichi thought otherwise. For him, Sora was the ideal leader; she had everything needed. She cared about everyone, and she could think of strategies fast.  
  
"Sora..." Taichi whispered under his breath, "Sora, how could you leave me here. How could you leave me for Matt, the jerk of all time."  
  
"Hey, Taichi," a female voice called at him flirtingly, "Tai, do want to have some real fun?"  
  
Taichi looked up, it was a girl, not Sora, and her name was Mimi. "No thanks,"  
  
"Come on..." Mimi pouted, "It'll be fun."  
  
"All right," Taichi said not knowing what she meant by fun.  
  
Mimi grinned happily, "Come here, Tai."  
  
Taichi frowned and reluctantly walked over.  
  
Mimi grabbed him and kissed him long and hard. After a while she pulled away. All the girls looked on enviously. "Whoa..." Mimi murmured, "you are a good kisser."  
  
While Mimi was still stunned by his kiss, Taichi was disgusted with himself. He wanted to die because he had betrayed Sora. He had kissed another. His first kiss was with Mimi...  
  
On Friday night, Taichi called Sora. He didn't expect her to be home because Fridays were usually the days for dates.  
  
"Hello, this is Sora Tachenuchi." A voice called.  
  
"Oh, hey Sora, it's Tai." Taichi said.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were someone else." She said disappointedly.  
  
"Who?" Taichi asked with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Matt." Sora replied.  
  
"Since it's Friday night and I don't want you to be alone, I'll come over." Taichi suggested, "Is it okay with you? I'll bring some movies over."  
  
"Sounds great, Tai, thanks."  
  
At Sora's house, Taichi was raiding her fridge for some food. "Sora? Why do you only have healthy food? Don't you have any junk?"  
  
"Sorry, Tai," Sora laughed, "My mom is a health nut."  
  
Taichi looked up at Sora again and saw once again how beautifully dressed up she was. She was dressed to kill and Matt was miles away with some other girl probably.  
  
"Let's go watch the movie, Sora." Taichi said solemnly.   
  
"Okay Tai," Sora said looking startled at the sudden change of personality in her best friend.  
  
They both went into her room and Taichi saw that every inch of it was covered with pictures and posters of Matt.  
  
"You are one big fan of Matt's!" Taichi said attempting to make a joke but he really felt sick.  
  
"Yea..." She said blushing, "I even know his favorite color... green!"  
  
"Aww..." Taichi said chuckling, "Do you still remember mine?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora giggled, "It's blue!"  
  
"And yours is yellow!" Taichi replied. After saying this he picked up her pillow and threw it at her.  
  
"Hey!" she complained, "you're going to get it now!"  
  
They started throwing pillows at each other and started rolling around the floor in each other's arms. Sora stopped and pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Taichi asked confused.  
  
"It's just," she said, "we aren't kids anymore."  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Why did I pull away? It was fun, like the old days, when we were just kids. It felt good to be in his arms again... hugging, shoving, rolling, all that stuff. Deep down I know... it's because it felt too good. It isn't like the old days anymore, we aren't kids and most of all we aren't so innocent. (Author's Note: it's not what you think.)  
  
The only thing I want from him is friendship. That's what I tell myself, but it's a lie. I want more but he doesn't. He has so many other girls chasing after him and he never notices. He still acts like dating is gross and stupid like how a little kid would think. Sometimes... at rare moments, he would reveal himself, he would act caring, gentle, and maybe even romantic. Which is real? Tai could always understand me but-he was a lot harder to relate to. Why am I thinking about Tai this way? I'm dating Matt now and I love it. I know his favorite color, food, movie, and even his favorite singer.   
  
I love Matt but I think about Tai. Do I like Tai, too? Some things I might never get the answer to-ever. I realize how many girls envy me but I don't like it. They envy the way I'm the only girl that Taichi ever takes seriously. I'm also the girl that's dating Matt. Do I want all that attention? I have a little twinge of satisfaction but I'm ashamed of it. They all think I have the two most popular guys in the entire district wrapped around my finger, but to be honest... I don't.  
  
I know I love Matt a lot but I have feelings for Taichi too. What am I to do? Maybe someday, I will find out.  
  
End of POV  
  
Taichi laughed at Sora's thoughtful expression. "What's wrong Sora? You thinking about Matt?" He laughed heartily and leaned against the wall.  
  
Sora frowned at how close he got to guessing the truth. "Not really, it was nothing."  
  
"I know when you are lying to me and you are lying now." Taichi said wiping away his grin and happy expression and covering it with a serious one. "You know you can't just lie and think you can get away with it, Sora. Not with me anyway."  
  
Sora sighed, Taichi could always tell. "I was just thinking about how different you and Matt are."  
  
Taichi smiled, "Yea-I'm a lot cuter than him!"  
  
Sora laughed, "If you say so."  
  
"Ah..." Taichi said, "But I do say so."  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
I know that she was thinking about Matt. What I don't understand is why she was thinking about me. Does she understand how Matt is a fuckin jerk? She knows all his favorite things and he knows nothing about her. I'm almost positive he's dating another girl. How can I prove it?  
  
When we rolled on the ground, I saw a feverish need in her eyes that frightened me. What was she thinking of? I remember how it felt, it didn't feel wrong-it felt right-as if it was meant to be. Why did she stop? All I know is; if Matt hurts her, I'll hurt him. Badly.   
  
End of POV  
  
The next day at school, Sora walked up to Matt. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He hesitantly kissed back. There was something wrong with the kiss; it felt to Sora as if it were stolen. She broke it.  
  
"Matt? What's wrong?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, listen up, can we kiss somewhere else?" he asked softly while tracing his finger around her lips.  
  
She shivered, "Okay, Matt."  
  
They walked into a corner and started making out again.   
  
"Uh hum, excuse me," a voice said interrupting them.  
  
Matt broke apart quickly, shoved Sora away, and quickly said, "Mimi, I can explain."  
  
Sora stumbled away in shock. She fell down on her back and looked up. The person was Tai. "Hi Tai." She muttered while staring at Matt.  
  
Matt seemed to relax a little when he saw that it was just Taichi, "Hey man, don't ever scare me like that."  
  
Taichi seemed to laugh though his eyes were dark and angry like a night storm. "Did I sound like Mimi to you?"  
  
Matt looked away and said, "No, I just..."  
  
"Just what, Matt?" Taichi laughed bitterly, "Just that you were cheating on both of them?"  
  
Sora glared at Taichi, "Why would you accuse Matt of such a crime? You don't have any proof and Matt would never cheat on me."  
  
"Ha!" Taichi laughed, his eyes still raging, "Do you have any proof, Sora?"  
  
Sora looked shocked and slapped Tai. The sound of skin hitting flesh echoed though the hallways and everyone stopped to watch. Sora looked dazed at her own hand and back and Taichi's currently hurt face. "I'm sorry, Tai-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She staggered backwards, still staring at her hand like it wasn't her's. "I'm sorry, Taichi, I really am."  
  
Tai stared at her face, and reached out for her in a comforting movement and hugged her, "It's okay, Sora, it's okay. Hush-be quiet-shh. I forgive you. It's okay." He continued to hug her tightly and kiss her forehead gently. He smoothed her hair down and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know why I slapped you, Tai. All I know is I'm sorry." She cried softly.  
  
"Sora, I know this is not the right moment to tell you but-Matt's been cheating on you for a few weeks already." Taichi hugged her tighter.  
  
"That's not true, Tai," she cried, "It can't be, it's not true."  
  
"Sora, I just found out, I'm sorry but it is true." A female voice said from far behind her.  
  
Sora broke free of Taichi's warm grasp and whirled around, it was Mimi. "How...?"  
  
"I was dating him, too." Mimi said sadly, "I didn't know he was dating you. If I did I wouldn't have dated him, I'm sorry."  
  
Sora turned to look at Taichi; "You were right after all, Tai. He was cheating on me. I'm so sorry, Tai, you are my best friend and I thought you lied, I'm sorry."  
  
Sora collapsed in Taichi's arms and broke down crying, "You don' t need to apologize, Sora, you had no idea. Matt's the one who needs to apologize; he's a low-life scum. Go on, Sora, cry, you'll feel better afterwards. I'll be right here if you need me." Taichi looked at her and felt his heart break in the sadness that Sora was in.  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Taichi was right from the very beginning. Matt was a scum and a cheater. He was a dirty asshole. I can't believe I ever trusted him-he's a fuckin jerk!  
Here I am, in Taichi's arms crying like how I cried the last time. The last time I cried in his arms was when I was eight and I hurt my ankle playing soccer. He was right there for me, he held me while I cried into his brand new shirt, he never complained. This time, though, I'm not physically hurt, I'm lovesick.  
  
Now that I think about it, Taichi has always been there for me. During me hardest times and during my best, he never left my side when worst came to worst. Now, in his arms again, I think I'm in love again. The thought makes me feel strange; I love my best friend. Although, it's weird, I feel like a can take solace in the thought. Taichi was one boy that I know I can trust. Maybe someday, we might be more than friends...  
  
End of POV  
  
All the students stared at Matt's guilty face. "Hey, I couldn't choose who I liked better so I chose both!" Matt said trying to save what was left of his reputation.  
  
"You are a jerk, you think that just because you like both you can cheat on them-you scum!" a student sneered. "You're a loser!"  
  
All the students scattered away leaving Matt helpless and powerless with his ruined reputation. He knew that now, he would never become a rock star.  
  
Taichi looked down at Sora's tear-streaked face. "Sora, I'm sorry it had to turn out this way."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Tai," Sora said firmly.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
Sora was so sad. It made me want to do something. I wanted to help, she was just right there-looking up at me. I was suddenly hit with the realization that I loved her more than just friends did. I wanted her.  
  
End of POV  
  
Taichi couldn't stand the temptation anymore, he gave in. He leaned closer and Sora looked up at him expectantly. Their lips met in the most tender of kisses.  
  
They kissed for as long as they could but then breathing became an issue. They reluctantly pulled apart for air. The hallways erupted in cheers.  
  
"I love you Sora..." Taichi smiled tenderly, "with all my heart."  
  
Sora looked at him and saw him staring expectantly at her, "I love you too Tai..."  
  
Taichi smiled gently but she said, "one more thing though..."  
  
"Anything for you, Sora." Taichi replied.  
  
"Now you owe me fifty dollars." Sora grinned.  
  
  
  
  
Thus was the story of the first true love for Taichi Kamiya and Sora Tachenuchi.   
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Aww wasn't that so sweet? Ok never mind, forget it, I know it was corny, don't expect more stuff like that, it's just not my style... I don't like to curse at all, I was having a bad day...  



End file.
